


A Quiet Execution

by Alex_Heichou



Series: Broken Wings [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Heichou/pseuds/Alex_Heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a long time coming, but Levi had never thought it would really happen. Now the day is here, and all he can do is watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Execution

Click

Click

Click

Small footsteps had more weight than ever intended. Each one pressed at my heart making it sink lower and lower into my chest. Fucking idiot didn’t he understand what this meant? He’d ordered me not to help, he’d told me that he didn’t want me getting hurt too. If he didn’t want me getting hurt then he shouldn’t be bound in chains and walking to his execution. It was getting worse.

Click

Click

Click

Everyone was silent now. Nature seemed to have forsaken everyone not making a peep or a sound as if they know exactly what was going on and knew what it meant to protest. The people had stopped murmuring their thoughts and opinions. Everyone knew that it wouldn’t change the fate of the man walking to the dusty wooden platform.

Click

Click

Click

The king was dressed in his finest garb, like it was a blessing as to what was happening today. The leader of his rebellion was finally going to be silenced and with him down there would be no one left. If he only knew what we had in store, if he’d only found out before this event had taken place.

Click

Click

Click

His blonde hair is more disgruntled than I had ever seen before, splayed to all sides. They hadn’t even given him the ability to look decent on his execution date and I knew that would irk him more than anyone else. Perhaps that was why they didn’t let him change from his bloodstained shirt and wash his black and blue face. They wanted him riled so they could make him an example to the public.

Click

Click

Click

Then it stopped. He’d reached the platform, each step taken with great care and no protest. The rope that sealed his fate was theatrically placed around his neck. His crimes were read, all to which he had committed but only for the good of the remaining people inside the enormous walls. His face remained stoic, just as I had expected it too. He wouldn’t show weakness, not in a moment so crucial to his image.

Thump

Thump

Thump

It felt like it was burning inside my chest, the anticipation was building. I needed to help him, I needed to save him…but all I could do was stand. I am a soldier, I follow my orders until the very end. My hands grip the rail holding the masses back more tightly than they’d gripped anything before. My knuckles were turning white but it didn’t matter. My gaze was completely focused on the horrific scene playing out in front of me.

Thump

Thump

Thump

I don’t scream as it happens, completely frozen. He had forbidden me to cry. It was a death for the good of all, all except one. My hand’s grip around the rail slowly loosened as everyone looks away and the collective sounds of gasps echoed throughout the small arena.

Thump

Thump

Thump

There he hung, swinging slightly. The bag they had placed over his head was covering the last expression he’d made and I knew it was one of fear. Erwin Smith was not without fear. He knew how to play a situation to make sure everyone knew he was dying for the greater good, but not without fear. He had been scared and just because he was a leader didn’t mean he was too good to for real emotion.

Click

Click

Click

Now I was walking away, going to mourn in private. No one knew exactly what my Commander had meant to me and I would make sure that no one ever would. I was his soldier, his right arm and now the soul that would make sure that his memory would live on.

Click

Click

Click


End file.
